


A Black Wedding

by welshgirl1148



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8214007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welshgirl1148/pseuds/welshgirl1148
Summary: Today is the day Hermione becomes Mrs Sirius Black, and it is a day they have both excitedly awaited for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I have no claim on either of these characters they all belong to the wonderful JK Rowling all I can claim is the plot line and any new Character/s I may or create I make no money from this.
> 
> This is one of the many snippets (extra's) that I will be posting, remember these ones are all from the main story Surprise at the request of the reviewers from my Fanfiction account.

(Knock, knock) ''Who is it.''

''It's just me Gin'' Ginny Weasley looked at her friend and smiled and went and answered the door to her husband to be she gave him a quick kiss and smiled ''I suppose you can come in she's all dressed and ready anyway.''

''Thanks, I just want, a few moments with her before I have to do my duty.'' Harry replied slowly.

Ginny smiled knowingly she looked at Luna, Fleur and Angelina and they left the room ''We'll be back up soon.''

Harry walked into the room and was about to speak when his friend and sister in all but blood turned around, he was stunned as he looked at her the dress was the purest white that had a fitted bodice made of lace and silk with a corset at the back. The skirt itself was long and draping with a long train, it was also strapless and ended with a sweetheart neckline and she had a veil to match the dress. In his opinion, she looked more beautiful than she did at the yule ball and he'd always thought she looked nice then as well. ''Mione.''

Hermione smiled at his shocked look and run a shaky hand through her smooth loose half up half down style before her hand come to rest at her side ''Hi.''

''Mione you look... I don't know what to say.'' Said Harry stuttering from his shock.

Hermione blushed ''Do I look alright.''

''Alright!'' exclaimed Harry in shock ''Mione, you could outshine a bloody Veela, don't laugh, but I think you look like a princess.'' he finished sincerely.

Hermione smiled with watery eyes ''I feel like one.''

''And you should, you are going to give old Padfoot a heart attack.''

Hermione chuckled as she sat down on the end of the bed as her dress wouldn't let her sit any further back. She watched as Harry held his hand out to her, she furrowed her brow, but took it and stood up ''Harry what's wrong.''

Harry shook his head ''I know that you have something borrowed, and something old, but you haven't got your something new and blue yet, have you.''

Hermione shook her head, confused ''No.'' she watched as Harry put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a box and hand it to her with a gentle ''Open it.''

Hermione slowly opened the box and gasped inside was a beautiful earring and necklace set. She gently run her fingers over the silver chain that had a silver heart and in the centre the infinity sign covered in small diamonds that shined brightly and sparkle when the light hit it, she then looked at a set of pear shaped ears that had small sapphire diamonds around the edge ''Harry.'' she began not sure what to say.

Harry smiled and took the box from her shaking his head and pulled the necklace out the box and fastened it around her neck ''Don't say anything, this is your something new and your earrings are your something blue, I got them to represent your birthstone and well when I went to the jewellers he said the colour meant wisdom, intelligence and a pure heart which I just thought was perfect for you I mean anyone who knows you can say you're intelligent and you have a pure soul and heart. However, look on the back of the heart.''

Hermione picked up the silver heart and turned it around and gasped again as tears began to roll down her cheek luckily Ginny had cast a waterproof charm on her makeup so it wouldn't' come off she looked down to read it. _'Hermione, when you look at this remember that no matter where you are that I'll be there right beside you, we have a bond and friendship that can never be broken, we have the love of siblings, another bond that can't be broken, we will be together forever me and you against the world I love you. All my love Harry - October 31st 199_ ' Hermione looked up in shock ''Harry I don't know what to say.''

Harry smiled ''I don't need you to say anything I just wanted you to know that like the infinity symbol, it has no beginning or end and it is the same for our friendship we will always be united and as one, you are my sister, my best friend, my protector and defender, I will always be there for you to me you'll always be my Hermione and in my eyes you are Hermione Potter sister to Harry Potter.''

Hermione rushed into his arms and held him tight as she buried her head into his neck ''You Prat your lucky my make up is charmed waterproof.''

Harry chuckled when she pulled back ''Sorry I didn't mean to make you cry, I just wanted to give it to you now after all, like I said you needed something new, which you do and something blue which you also have now.''

Hermione chuckled again ''Thank you I love them.'' she quickly put the earrings in and admired the necklace and earrings in the mirror, they went with her dress perfectly and it wasn't over the top, it was simple and elegant just like she liked.

Harry smiled ''Good, you know if your parents were here with us now I'm sure they'd be happy for you.''

Hermione looked up stunned, wondering how he knew that was bothering her ''I don't know what you mean.''

''Mione, I know what you were thinking, I thought it too would my mum have approved of Ginny? What would my Dad think? But I was being stupid one they'd want me to be happy and loved and two well I know they'd love her, just as I know Dan and Emma Granger would love Sirius, your father would like him, respect and approve of him because he makes his little girl happy and your mum would admire him because of his support and respect he showed you and of course because his love for you also.''

Harry told her smiling ''It was Remus that made me think of it, he said that all a parent wants in life is for their child to be happy and loved and later find someone who will love, cherish, respect and care for them just as much they did, it's all they could ask for and well we can all see that Sirius just worships you and you do him.''

Hermione listened to him and was surprised that he had hit the nail on the head as the figure of speech went it was true, she wondered if her parents would be happy for her and thinking about what Harry or rather Remus said she knew he was right, she remembered her father once saying when she was little that one day when she met her prince he would let her go if and only if he could prove that he would worship the ground she walked on and made her happy and if she remembered rightly he'd said the same thing as Remus, it's all a parent wants is for their child to be happy. ''I didn't' think of it like that.''

Harry chuckled ''Me either it's alright, but consider my duty done, you can close the matter now, and I know that while your mum and dad aren't here physically there here mentally and in here.'' he said pointing to her heart ''Just like my mum and dad will be at my wedding.''

Hermione was in floods of tears again as she hugged her best friend and brother ''I love you Harry James Potter, your best friend and brother a person could ever ask for your mum and dad would be so proud of you, and it must be in the genes because of the stories we have heard from everyone both your parents were the same.''

''Well, I don't' know about that, it must come from my dad's side, then because clearly my aunt petunia wasn't kind.''

Hermione pulled back and all tears were gone and instead her eyes were burning and looked like they were on fire ''That animal is a bad gene gone wrong, there is always one black sheep of a family and bad egg and she was it, I mean, how on earth that woman could be of the same blood as your mother is a mystery, and one day she will get her due, whether it be with your mother herself or by someone else she and her pig of a husband and son will get what's coming to them Karma eventually comes around to bite you on the backside.''

Harry just smiled at her ''Okay, enough about the Dursely's I think we should start making our way down, don't' want to keep Sirius waiting.''

''How was he doing.''

''Nervous'' Harry said, chuckling ''Remus spent most of his time rolling his eyes and telling him to sit still and telling him that you wouldn't change your mind and that he wouldn't stuff up and will make a good husband.''

Hermione smiled fondly ''Well between me and you Ginny had to do the same I mean I'm getting married! And to Sirius Black no less, I still think I'm going to wake up and it will be all one amazing dream.''

Harry smiled ''Well, it's not dream this is your reality Mione, and you both deserve to be Happy.'' he then smirked ''Right come on lets go and get you married.''

Hermione chuckled ''Your next my dear brother.''

Harry smiled ''Yeah, I know.''

''Are you nervous.''

''No I'm more nervous of standing in front of people to dance.'' which caused Hermione to burst out in laughter with him soon joining in as he held his arm out to her ''now then shall we get this show on the road.''

''We shall.'' Hermione put her hand through Harrys and let him guide her out of the suit room Albus had had set up for her on the one side of the castle, since they were getting married outside by the black lake, it was going to be a late wedding, they wanted to have the reception and everything as the sun sets and under the night sky, it was the summer time and warm out and a perfect time day for an outdoor wedding.

And the Black lake was both their favourite place to go when they were each students that and the fact they weren't far from the shrieking shack where they met for the first time and well Hogwarts was always like home to them despite all the horror and deaths that happened. As they got closer to the black lake they come to a standstill, they were hidden from view as she smiled when she saw her maid of honour Ginny, she'd decided against having a bridesmaid since Sirius only had his best man she'd have just her maid of honour.

Hermione smiled at her friends dress. Ginny's dress was a brilliant ocean blue strapless dress that had an empire waistline. The skirt itself was knee length and flowed out slightly and had a tulle overlay she also had matching blue heels to go with it. Hermione had looked at the dresses with Ginny and decided to let her friend choose which dress to wear all she did was tell Ginny the colours which she already knew since she helped plan the wedding in the first place and when she'd been shown the dress she'd loved it which ended with Ginny getting it.

Harry smiled at his fiancé and gave her a peck on the cheek ''You look lovely.''

Ginny smiled ''You look rather handsome yourself.''

Hermione smiled Harry did look rather good in his suit, he had a simple black suit with a crisp white shirt and deep red vest and cravat. Her wedding was a combination of blue, white and Red there was also some gold added to represent their house colours. She was pulled out of her observations when Ginny handed over her bouquet which consisted of a variety of flowers that represented her love, devotion, happiness and joy. To represent the love she'd chosen the classic red roses, for Devotion she had Oriental Lily's (white) for Happiness and Joy she'd chosen the Gemini surrounded with a mixture of the Eucalyptus (parvi) and Gypsophila's they were then held together by an ocean blue ribbon with gold around the edge which ended making the blue stand out more.

''Okay, you ready.'' When Ginny saw Hermione nod, she looked at Luna to give her the okay and soon there was soft music playing which happened to be the first song Hermione and Sirius had' danced to on their first ever date and where they'd confessed their love for each other, in Ginny's opinion it was the perfect song to walk down to. ''Okay, I'll see you at the alter.''

Hermione chuckled and watched as Ginny walked around the corner before she began the walk with Harry, she walked along, to the beginning of the aisle Albus had created, there were rows of white chairs on either side of what became the aisle they had blue ribbons tied around and a single red rose on each chair. Hermione looked up and saw a white wooden arch that was just a work of art in its self, clearly it was Minerva's creation it was perfect.

**Meanwhile, at the Alter - before the music begins and Hermione makes her way to him.**

''Padfoot will you just relax, she's not going to change her mind.''

Sirius looked at his last remaining friend after James with a frown ''You don't' know that, I'm damaged I don't' know what she sees in me.''

''Now you're being stupid, Sirius she loves you everyone can see it, she worked on the veil for ages and spent long hours and risked her magic to pull you out when she'd found the solution, she then took the time to help make you comfortable and ease you back into the real world, helped you remember your manners and that you were alive and free. That women loves you it's as simple as that if she didn't' care she wouldn't have gone through all the bother of helping you once she brought you back, she could have left you to Harry and to deal on your own but she never.''

Sirius sighed, he knew he was being stupid, but couldn't help himself ''I know, Moony and that's what terrifies me, I'm worried that I'm going to let her down and be a lousy husband.''

''Pads you'll do just fine, you love her, that's all that matters.''

''I adore her, Remus.'' came Sirius soft whisper, he jumped when he felt Remus clap him on the shoulder letting him know that his comment had been heard.

''I know you do, now get ready I believe your bride has arrived.'' Remus smiled when he saw Sirius stand up straight he watched as Ginny began to walk down the aisle looking amazing his eyes widened when he saw Hermione, he looked and saw that Sirius was in awe and clearly forgot to breath he leant over ''Breath mate, don't' want you passing out on her.''

Sirius was so in awe he couldn't even reply as he looked at Hermione, he couldn't believe that this woman, this beautiful, loving, caring, loyal, intelligent woman was marrying him, he felt his heart swell with happiness and love she was breath taking he could see many of her old classmates look at her in shock as well and couldn't help but felt like gloating at the stunned and disappointed looks in most the wizards as he had won her heart and she belonged to him.

It wasn't long and he was turning to face her while Kingsley was standing up front he smiled at her and heard Kingsley speak. ''Who gives this woman to this man.''

''Her brother does.'' Harry said in a clear voice he got a nod from Kingsley and turned to kiss Hermione on the cheek before placing her hand into his godfathers he gave him a pointed look ''look after her.''

Sirius looked back at his godson and could see the warning in his eyes and thought James and Lily would be so proud ''I promise.''

Harry bowed his head and went and took his seat at the front. Hermione handed her flowers over to Ginny as she turned to face Sirius fully taking his other hand and waited for Kingsley to speak. ''I now call upon those here present to ask if anyone has or knows of a reason as to why this couple may not lawfully wed, speak now or may you forever hold your piece.''

Kingsley smiled softly and continued '' Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union and joining of two faithful souls. Sirius and Hermione. Today you stand as individuals, but you will leave as husband and wife, blending your lives, souls, expanding your family, embarking on your next adventure of which the story of your lives and chapters is still yours to write. All those here present have come to witness the joining of your souls and commitment to each other.'' Kingsley was still smiling and cleared his throat before continuing ''True marriage is more than going into the bonds of marriage; it is the union of two hearts and souls that become one. It lives on the love you give each other and never grows old, but thrives on the joy of each new day. Marriage is love and may you always be able to confide, laugh, cry, protect and love each other.''

Hermione and Sirius were smiling at each other, both thinking that it must be a dream and that they would wake up soon as it's getting to the best part, and dreams usually break up when you get to a good part.

''Sirius, Hermione you have known each other for years, through the first glance of acquaintance followed by a friend, partner and fiancé right up to this moment of commitment. At some point you decide to marry. From that first yes and to this yes, you have indeed been making promises and agreements, but in an informal way. The symbolic vows that you are about to make are a way of saying to one another, 'You know all those things we've promised, hoped and dreamed of - well, I meant it all, every last word.' so I ask you to speak your vows.'' At this Kingsley stepped back and remained silent allowing Sirius and Hermione to speak.

Sirius looked at Hermione and cleared his throat, looking her deep in the eyes ''Hermione, for the first time I met you and you landed a very good roundhouse kick to my leg in defence of your friend and brother, I knew that there was something special about you and I had that confirmed when you took my word that I wasn't there to harm anyone just the person who had caused the whole problem and when you defended me from another Person well all of that Just confirmed that you were special, and loyal beyond belief, you also proved to be compassionate, open minded and understanding. From there I got to know you better, we talked, argued, and debated many times, every day you surprised and amazed me, your mature outlook on things and life, your loyalty to your friends and who you consider family, your passion and intelligence, sadly war happened and I was taken away for a while.''

Sirius took a deep breath and continued to speak, he didn't care that his eyes were becoming glassy ''But the incredible, clever, loyal person was determined to find a way to bring me back, so that her brother would have me back in his life and so that my friend wouldn't remain the last original marauder, and to a great risk of your magic, and even then once I was back you took the time to sit with me, talk to me and help me settle into the Voldemort free world, a world in which I was finally free to come and go as I please, you helped me remember that I was human, and had manners, you helped me settle back into normal life, helped me get my life back on track. You saved me Hermione, you saved me from my old self your caring, understanding, patience, kindness and understanding helped me become and want to become a better man, you made me want to change how I see myself and present myself, you my darling beautiful goddess were and are my life saver, without your hours of support, love and comfort I am not sure where I would be right now. And so I promise you that I will forever work on being the man you deserve I love you with my whole heart and with everything I am.''

Kingsley smiled ''Hermione'' he said gently

''Sirius love is patient and kind; love is not jealous or boastful; it is not arrogant or rude. Love does not insist on its own way; it is not irritable or resentful; it does not rejoice at wrong, but rejoices at right. Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things. Love never ends. I wanted to say this to you so you understand what you mean to me and always will. You say that I saved you, but what you don't understand is that you saved me also. You made me realize that I was deserving of love, you helped me put all my doubts and insecurities out of my mind and helped me work through some of them.''

Hermione smiled despite the tears she could feel fighting to break free ''You have been patient and understanding, knowing when I need or want to be alone or when I am in need of comforting. I may have saved you, but you saved me to and don't forget it, I know I won't. So I promise you that I will be your right hand and at your side in all situations whether they're good or bad fighting beside you, I will and would follow you to the end of the world until the end of time even. I will always love you and will be with you as your friend, wife and soul mate in this world or any other. I will love you for all eternity.''

Kingsley stepped forward quite choked himself, he could see many people in tears the love between them was clear to see ''Sirius if you will repeat after me.'' he cleared his throat ''I Lord Sirius Orion Black, take Hermione Jane Granger to be my lawfully wedded wife.''

''I Lord Sirius Orion Black take you Hermione Jane Granger to be my lawfully wedded wife''

''Do you promise to love, cherish, honour and protect her, through joy or sorrow, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer and support her with whatever challenges she may face until death do you part.''

''I Do.''

''Will you hurt her.''

''I might''

''Is this your intention.''

''No''

''Hermione if you will repeat after me. I Hermione Jane Granger take Lord Sirius Orion Black to be my lawfully wedded husband.''

''I Hermione Jane Granger take you Lord Sirius Orion Black to be my lawful wedded husband.''

''Do you promise to love, cherish, honour and protect him, through joy or sorrow, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer and support him with whatever challenges he may face until death do you part.''

''I Do.''

''Will you hurt him.''

''I might.''

''Is this your intention.''

''No.''

''Sirius the ring if you would.'' Sirius turned around and took the thin solid silver ring that had a Celtic pattern around it while Kingsley spoke. ''The exchange of these rings has been a symbol of your never ending love and just like the ring it has no beginning and no ending, which symbolizes that the love between you will never cease. As you place these rings upon each other you are showing visible signs of the vows and promises you have exchanged on this day, which will forever bind you as husband and wife''

Sirius smiled at Hermione and held the ring up ''Hermione take this ring as a symbol of my eternal love and faithfulness, As I place this ring upon your finger, I commit my heart, body, mind and soul to you and only you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows and promises we have spoken today with one of the most greatest days of my life.'' as he slid the ring on her and over her engagement ring he brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it.

''Hermione the ring if you will.''

Hermione smiled at Ginny and took the matching ring to hers the only difference was the thickness of the ring ''Sirius take this ring as a symbol of my eternal love and faithfulness, As I place this ring upon your finger, I commit my heart, body, mind and soul to you and only you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows and promises we made today and know that along with it comes my everlasting love.'' Hermione carefully slid the ring onto his finger and smiled happily at him.

Kingsley was beaming as he waved his hand, he watched as the rings glowed a brilliant white sealing the bond between them and binding them as one he then smiled ''Sirius and Hermione you have declared your vows and exchanged your rings binding your lives and souls as one in front of witnesses and before myself, and with the blessing of Merlin and the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride.''

''About bloody time'' came Sirius shouted reply before he dipped her and joined their lips together to kiss her for the first time as husband and wife they continued to kiss until the catcalls and whistles began he pulled back and smiled at her ''I love you.''

''I love you too.'' Hermione was soon standing upright and took her husband's hand and turned to face the crowd.

''Ladies and Gentlemen, it is with a great honour that I pronounce to you for the first time Mr and Mrs Sirius Black.'' Kingsley said joining in with the clapping that came from everyone. He was very happy for his friends, they deserved all the happiness they could get.

Hermione and Sirius made their way back down the aisle and watched as the area that once held an arch now become round tables and one long table all the seats were covered and with both blue and red ribbons around the back they'd noticed the sun would be setting soon enough and made there way over to the table and took their seats greeting and thanking everyone as they went.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once they reached the head table as they were calling it they took their seats Hermione was sitting on Sirius right side with Remus on her left, followed by Luna and then Albus while next to Ginny sat Harry and then Minerva. The rest of their friends and guests were sitting at the other round tables which was close to the top table or head table which ever you liked to call it. As they looked around they noticed that most the other members had grabbed a table and the same with the members of the DA it was good everyone was eating and talking with each other. Hermione felt her stomach rumble as there meal was presented to them, there were a couple of options there was Steak, steamed veg and boiled potatoes with butter, Grilled Salmon on a bed of salad with baby new potatoes, baby corn and runner beans topped with a slice of lemon on the side, Beef or Chicken Roast dinner or pasta.

Sirius had chosen the Steak, Hermione the salmon, Harry the Steak, Remus the Steak, Ginny the Roast dinner, Minerva the Salmon, and Albus had chosen the pasta. Hermione couldn't help but chuckle ''What dear wife is so funny.'' asked Sirius with a raised brow.

''Nothing, I just noticed that Ginny and Albus are the only ones with something different to Me, you Remus, Harry and Minerva.''

Sirius noticed and laughed along with the others before he smiled at his wife he was so happy it was unreal ''How come you chose the salmon, I thought you would have gone for the roast dinner.''

''Nope I fancied something light tonight''

''Oh, I thought you would have something more filling, I mean you'll get plenty of exercise.'' he whispered and Hermione felt her face flush and could feel herself become aroused with anticipation ''Sirius.''

''What I can't help it seeing you in that dress made my pants tight all I could think about was getting you out of it.'' he said not sorry at all.

Hermione chuckled and placed her hand on this thigh and smiled when his breath hitched and moved her hand up higher feeling his erection twitch she gave it a quick rub which caused him to jump and knock the table and caused him to apologize before she removed her hand ''Is everything okay love.'' she asked in a false concerned tone and with a small twitch of her lips.

Sirius mock glared at Hermione ''Oh, fine I just banged my knee.''

''Oh, right, you want to be careful, wouldn't want you to damage anything.''

''Yes, I do.'' Sirius said with his eyes burning with passion and heat

Hermione smiled ''Patience, my love, we'll be gone soon enough.''

Sirius smiled at her teasing he was going to make her pay he was going to make sure that she would be too exhausted to move tomorrow he was going to make her scream his name over and over in passion oh yes he was going to be punishing his beautiful wife.

Hermione saw everything he was thinking and found herself excited for the night. Hermione turned back to her meal and began to chat with the others, they all spoke about different things until it would be time for the speeches which would then be followed by dessert and then the dancing, George had asked Lee Jorden to be the DJ for the night and he'd agreed happily to do it he had refused payment calling it a wedding gift. An hour later the main meals were removed and the speeches began, Sirius and Hermione had opted not to speak so it just left the best man, maid of honour and of course Harry, who would speak from a family point of view usually it would be done by her father but he wasn't around anymore.

''Speech, come on Remus gives us a speech.'' came a Georges voice from the table, surprisingly, his voice carried across the grounds as it was quiet at Hogwarts the students were all at home for the summer holidays and it was a calm day and only a slight breeze would blow now and then.

Remus smiled, but also shook his head at Georges antics. ''I guess I should deliver the dreaded best man speech then. He had thought long and hard on what to write, but he felt he had it just right ''I always thought I'd know what to say when and if this moment ever came,'' he began with a smile ''You see for years I imagined along with James what we would say at Sirius wedding, we had planned on telling outrageously inappropriate stories about our youth and the many things the three of us did together, well James was thinking the inappropriate I was thinking more on what mischief we got up to.'' He said gaining a laugh from everyone before he smiled again ''But then I thought about it and it seemed silly, this day isn't about what me James and Sirius got up to, this day is about how one witch who managed to handle Sirius and get him to settle down, yes today is about Sirius and his wonderful bride Hermione. I can honestly say I never ever expected this day to come I'd hoped it would but it was just wishful thinking, but It makes me happy seeing my best friend happy and settling down sure it's taken him almost a decade but he's done it.''

Remus said, laughing with the others at his decade comment ''We all grew up with some kind of fairy tale, about true love and soul mates and the one, but Sirius and Hermione are living the fairy tale, quite simply they belong together and they always will. If you ever find yourself doubting that true love exists, all you have to do is look at this couple, and your faith, dreams, belief and hope will be restored. I don't know what else to say, other than I am extremely Proud of my friend I love him and I know that James and Lily would be too, and I'm glad to have him back in my life again. However, I got to say he is also one hell of a lucky man I mean Serious Pads how many times can you get lucky you should have been a cat with all the lives you seem to have and not let us forget the luck you seem to have.''

Remus smiled softly, his happiness showing in his eyes as he spoke of his friend ''Not too many people can or will ever get to meet a woman as special, warm, loving, loyal, intelligent, caring and understanding as Hermione, let alone marry one younger than themselves, which somehow my lucky friend managed to do, so yes, he is one lucky guy, so put your glasses together to Sirius and Hermione.'' Remus sat back down in his seat after raising his glass to his friends.

Hermione had tears in her eyes at Remus speech she smiled at him and squeezed Sirius hand and gave him a smile as well. Before she looked to see Ginny standing up ''Okay, unlike Harry I can't say I have lots of crazy funny stories because I don't but I can say that from the years I spent with her, I found that she was amazing, I instantly felt like she was older sister, I always wanted, so I understand where Harry gets the feeling from, I think there are many people who would have loved to have someone like Hermione as a sister to look out for them.''

Ginny saw many people nod and she chuckled especially when Hermione blushed ''Anyway, I just want to say I told you so this wasn't much of a surprise to me, I knew they'd end up together, I would have bet all I had on it, so I was the first person to know this so HA, Yes, Hermione I knew you would be together and now I know you don't like Divination I mean anyone who was in class that day when you actually knocked a ball off the table and walked out that my friend will go down in history and will be taught in a history lesson the day Hermione Granger walked out of a class.''

Ginny laughed along with everyone else ''No, but seriously, I knew this would happen and I'm so happy for both of you, I love you Mione and you both deserved to be happy and I know that you will have a long, happy marriage, so raise your glass to my best friend Hermione and the git who will have no head if he ever hurts my friend.'' Ginny smiled when she was grabbed in a hug by Hermione.

Hermione hugged her friend, loving the speech before she looked across to see Harry standing, he looked nervous, but confident and she smiled This was the best moment of her life scratch that the second as marrying Sirius was the first.

Harry stood up and looked around, he could do this it was his sisters and godfathers wedding Wait that means she'd be my godmother... no get that thought out of your head, he found himself mentally chuckling before he cleared his throat and held the champagne glass in his hand he hadn't written it down he sort of knew what he was going to say. ''Okay, so I'm not really good with this type of thing and I am able to admit I did what I call a Hermione, I went to the library'' He smiled when he got laughter perfect, just what he wanted ''I've known Hermione, since first year can you believe it twelve years we've been friends and they've been the best, we have gone to hell and back but we made it out alive, although that's mostly due to my wonderful best friend and sister, and yes I consider her a Potter blood is of no importance, some of you might be surprised and wouldn't know, but Hermione and I didn't' actually become friends and then best friends straight away, that didn't happen until the Halloween feast when a troll was loose, and had trapped her in the bathroom, which made me go into what Mione calls my saving people thing and found myself jumping on the back of a troll and sticking my wand up its nose, so our friendship began in a bathroom with an unconscious troll.''

He saw Minerva's lips thin, but saw a twitch at the corner he'd got laughter from everyone else and was on the right track and then turned serious ''Hermione, you have been my rock. Without you, my world would have fallen apart a long time ago and I would have most likely ended up killed, you are a hero to me and always will be my own personal hero. I really think you two are meant for each other, I mean I couldn't see Mione with anyone the same age as us It wouldn't be right and like Remus said they're perfect for each other and the truth of the matter is you need each other just as much as I need my sister and a godfather. Some people think that when two people are so different, it causes problems. To that I give them the two finger salute and say you want to meet my best friend and godfather.''

The crowd laughed at him again, he was relaxing now ''Hermione you are my best friend and no people, that's not just because she helped me with my classes now and then, I mean we liked most the classes but DADA with Remus was our favourite.. And err, um of course Transfiguration'' he added enthusiastically when he saw the thin lips of Minerva again but this time he defiantly saw her lips twitch ''Hermione liked all her classes and I did to a certain extent, I think the only class Mione hated, didn't like and refused to continue with was because of the... err... interesting teacher we were given.'' Harry met Hermione's twinkling eyes and noticed most the DA had the same twinkle and were obviously thinking back to the time the one and only Hermione Granger stormed out of the class, this time he heard Minerva actually laugh and chuckled himself, ''Anyway I could go on forever, there is so much I am thankful to my sister and friend for and there are so many adventures we've had over the years but I love that you have both found love and in each other it makes my life a lot easier not having to worry about strangers or people I'm not sure I can trust with my sister, it means I won't' have to hex so many people either for hurting her, but Sirius godfather or not I am only going to warn you one last time.''

Harry said to much laughter from everyone, he knew his speech was long, but he had so much he needed to say ''Remember how I told you that Mione was the first person in my life to actually genuinely care and love me, she is my first for everything, first hug, kiss on the cheek, first person to tell me she loved me and not because of the whole boy-who-lived rubbish but for me just Harry and you already know that she is like a sister and well you may be my godfather and I love you, but she would come first it would hurt like hell, but she would come first all the time, so if you ever hurt my sister I will have to teach you a very painful lesson, I am not afraid to hurt you should you hurt my sister so look after her unless you want me to hunt you down.''

He said, staring intently into his godfathers grey eyes showing him that he wasn't messing about before he stood up straight it was time to end the speech ''And Hermione I know things happen and arguments happen, it's life all I ask is you look after him as well, he's important to me, okay great well that's everything so all that's left to say is congratulations. To the bride and groom.'' he says raising his glass for the third time that night before he sat back in his seat glad it was over.

Hermione was smiling at her brother and like Sirius raised her glass to salute Harry. And soon enough, everyone was done with desert the tables were gone the music was set up and Lee Jorden was just getting the system set up for when Hermione and Sirius would have their first dance. Hermione looked around and watched as the outdoor area was totally changed there was lots of candles hovering around and torches to give off plenty of light a dance floor of a sort was transfigured and the night looked enchanting as the sky started to get darker it was more of a midnight blue not quite back yet but there were stars out already.

''Okay everyone welcome Mr and Mrs Black for their first dance as husband and wife, dancing to Amazed by Lonestar.'' Announced Lee's voice from the sonorous charm, he'd cast.

''Mrs Black, may I have this dance.''

''Of course.'' Hermione said, giggling as he held her in his arms and the soft melody began to play.

**_Every time our eyes meet_ **

**_This feeling inside me_ **

**_Is almost more than I can take_ **

**_Baby when you touch me_ **

**_I can feel how much you love me_ **

**_And it just blows me away_ **

**_I've never been this close to anyone or anything_ **

**_I can hear your thoughts_ **

**_I can see your dreams_ **

Hermione smiled up at her husband as the song continued to play

**_I don't know how you do what you do_ **

**_I'm so in love with you_ **

**_It just keeps getting better_ **

**_I wanna spend the rest of my life_ **

**_With you by my side_ **

**_Forever and ever_ **

**_Every little thing that you do_ **

**_Baby I'm amazed by you_ **

''It's true you know this song, it's everything I feel about you and it's how you make me feel.'' Sirius said softly as he twirled her around and pulled her in closer to him

Hermione looked up and smiled ''I know, love I feel it too, I love you so much that there's just not enough words to use.''

''Well love I know you love me and if you listen my feelings and thoughts are in this song.'' and Sirius waited for the part of the song he wanted her to hear.

**_The smell of your skin_ **

**_The taste of your kiss_ **

**_The way you whisper in the dark_ **

**_Your hair all around me_ **

**_Baby you surround me_ **

**_You touch everyplace in my heart_ **

**_Oh it feels like the first time every time_ **

**_I wanna spend the whole night in your arms_ **

''Which I most definitely will be tonight and every other night''

Hermione laughed ''Don't worry love I'm never going to leave your arms either.''

**_I don't know how you do what you do_ **

**_I'm so in love with you_ **

**_It just keeps getting better_ **

**_I wanna spend the rest of my life_ **

**_With you by my side_ **

**_Forever and ever_ **

**_Every little thing that you do_ **

**_Baby I'm amazed by you_ **

Sirius smiled and surprised her by singing the last part of the song, whilst he had her head resting on his chest and he had his head resting on top of her head as they swayed and twirled obvious to everyone but each other, when he began to sing she looked up at him and they looked into each others eyes. People would later say it was hard to look at them in that moment because I felt like they were intruding on something intimate their love was on the show and the love just seemed to roll of them in waves coating everyone and making their spirits lift.

**_I don't know how you do what you do_ **

**_I'm so in love with you_ **

**_It just keeps getting better_ **

**_I wanna spend the rest of my life_ **

**_With you by my side_ **

**_Forever and ever_ **

**_Every little thing that you do_ **

**_Baby I'm amazed by you_ **

Minerva was sitting next to Albus and she saw that he was looking a little misty eyed ''Miss Weasley was right wasn't she, and Harry they really were spot on, If I didn't know that Divination wasn't actually an art I would say they were seers.''

Albus just smiled softly ''Ginerva and Harry may not be serious, but they know Hermione and Sirius, and It makes this old man smile seeing Sirius finally settling down I like Remus never thought I'd see the day, but found myself wishing he'd find someone worthy, but now I believe that he was waiting, or rather his heart and soul wouldn't accept anyone but her, I think they were destined to be together, and like Remus said we have all grown up with fairy tales and tend to write it off as useless and stop believing, but then you look at those two and you just know there is someone out there for you.''

Minerva nodded in understanding she really did love Hermione as a granddaughter and she was her favourite not that she'd admit it out aloud, but many people knew that Hermione was her golden girl in her eyes, she adored the Marauders and Harry but Hermione was the golden girl with her eyes, her favourite cub, along with Sirius, Remus, Harry, James and Lily Potter they'd always been her favourites as well but Hermione slightly more. Mostly because she reminded her of herself sometimes.

Meanwhile, over on the other side sitting down were Molly, Arthur, Bill and Fleur and they watched the happy couple dance ''They are so in love.'' Bill smiled at his wife ''Yeah, they are, they're really happy I'm glad they found each other.''

''Yes me too, Hermione iz a kind person she was ze only girl who did not ignore or turn me away, she helped me when I was lost.''

Arthur smiled ''Hermione is a very kind person, I just don't understand where we went wrong with Ronald sometimes, I mean, how could he have turned on Harry or Hermione the way he did and how could he hurt Hermione I just don't understand, she is one of the most gentle people I know.''

''With a wicked temper, and can be ruthless if someone hurts someone she loves like family or who she considers her friends.'' Bill said chuckling

Arthur had to nod in agreement at his son's assessment, Hermione was a fierce witch oh she may be kind and patient and give people second and sometimes third chances, but if anyone hurts someone she cared about then she could hold a grudge for a long time and her temper is not what you want directed at you, he'd always known she was a powerful witch he could see that the first time he saw her cast magic and with her intelligence it made her a lethal combination. Any kids, they have in the future we're going to be very powerful, intelligent, mischievous and have the combined tempers of both parents yes the Blacks may be famous for their tempers, but Hermione's temper could easily rival and give the Blacks temper a running for their money. Yes any child or children of Hermione and Sirius Black will be a force to reckon with and not one you will want as your enemy, but rather in your corner and working with not against you.

Molly was silent for a moment ''I'm glad they are happy, I never thought Sirius Black would settle down he's far too immature sometimes and...''

''And he loves her Molly, and he may act immature, but Sirius can be a very serious person when he wants and needs to be, he may not show it, but he did get outstanding's on his Owls and he was very skilled in defence while James Potter was almost at the same level as Albus with Transfiguration and Remus with Ancient Runes and charms and Lilly with Potions, Albus was telling me so Sirius may be reckless sometimes but he is able to be serious when the time calls for it.''

''Yeah mum imagine fighting in a war when you've just left school, find out that your brother in all but blood and his wife have been murdered, while your other friend betrayed them and later pinned the blame on you, then you get sent to Azkaban without a trial and no help for thirteen years then you get out and are on the run for a long time before dying in the ministry or rather falling through the veil to protect Harry or the person you love the most, who was in danger and so you not only could have died, you would have exposed yourself to Fudge and the other Ministry workers, but that didn't' matter all that mattered was keeping Harry or your loved one safe, so yes, it's understandable he's had most his childhood beaten and stolen from him in the form of Dementors, Death Eaters, Voldemort and the ministry for years.''

Molly was startled at her sons reprimand of her, she wanted to scold him, but the look Arthur gave her told her that he had every right to say the things he did she knew they were right, but Ron was her baby and while he had done wrong and a terrible thing she still thought that Hermione and Harry cutting ties with him was too severe and what Ron had done to Hermione might be true, but she knew that it was very, very exaggerated. ''I still think that Sirius is the one who has caused Hermione and Harry to cut ties with my Ron, how could they he might have done some terrible things but he was confused.''

''Molly he betrayed people, he betrayed the very people you are talking about being in the wrong in cutting him out!'' Arthur said angrily at his wife ''Ron's actions and jealousy is to blame, not Harry and Hermione, and to some extent Ron's attitude is our fault, mine for letting you wrap our two youngest in cotton wool, luckily Ginny broke out easy enough but Ron you have had him so sheltered he didn't and doesn't know how to be a man, he's like a child and hasn't been able to grow up you've smothered him and coddled him he hasn't been able to grow up. No him missing out and him being in trouble is entirely his fault and his mess no one else and you will do well to remember that.''

Molly Weasley sat down quietly, knowing not to push him on this, but it didn't matter to her Ron was still her baby, she was happy for Hermione and Sirius but she just didn't agree with Harry and Hermione cutting Ron out their lives and the way they went about it.

''Okay everyone I would like you to welcome Harry and Hermione Black to the dance floor for the brother sister dance.'' Lee announced again with a grin.

Harry got up and approached a shocked Hermione ''Err, I know I'm not a great dancer and I hate it, but well this is your special day and since I'm the one to give you away and your only living family member that's not your husband I think we should dance.''

Hermione was stunned, but touched knowing how uncomfortable and how much Harry hated dancing ''Thank you.''

''My pleasure, can't do nothing less for my sister can I, I just hope you're prepared to have your feet stepped on, so I apologize beforehand.'' Hermione just smiled, she wouldn't and didn't' care if he broke her foot she could fix it easy enough. It was the fact, he was doing something so out of his comfort zone for her that touched her.

Sirius nodded ''I'll be over there.'' he said, smiling and watched as his godson danced with his wife, he understood and knew from Hermione just how much Harry hates dancing, but yet here he is dancing in front of everyone to make it a truly special day for Hermione, yes James and Lily would be very, very proud. He looked over and saw that everyone were amazed they all knew Harry was reluctant to dance Ginny was in tears and the song hadn't even started yet so he sat back and admired the two important people in his life.

**_If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea_ **

**_I'll sail the world to find you_ **

**_If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see_ **

**_I'll be the light that guides you._ **

**_Hermione was surprised by the song choice and surprisingly Harry wasn't as bad a dance he thought he was_ **

**_Find out what we're made of_ **

**_When we are called to help out friends in need_ **

Harry smiled at her happy look he knew that this meant a lot to her and he would do anything to see her happy.

**_You can count on me like one, two, three_ **

**_I'll be there_ **

**_And I know I can count on you like four, three, two_ **

**_You'll be there_ **

**_'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_ **

Harry raised a brow at her ''I felt this song was important and it well kind of sums up our friendship.''

Hermione nodded ''That it does, that it does.

**_Whoa, whoa_ **

**_Oh, oh_ **

**_Yeah, yeah_ **

''Well we certainly have been through enough to need to count on each other most the time.''

If you're tossin' and you're turnin' and you just can't fall asleep

**_I'll sing a song_ **

**_Beside you_ **

**_And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me_ **

**_Everyday I will_ **

**_Remind you_ **

Hermione chuckled ''I don't think I've ever heard you sing.''

Harry laughed ''And you never will I would sound awful, you on the other hand have a good singing voice''

**_Ooh_ **

**_Find out what we're made of_ **

**_When we are called to help our friends in need_ **

''I'm not good Harry I can carry a tune but that's it.''

''I don't know Mione I think you can do more than carry a tune.''

_**You can count on me like one, two, three** _

_**I'll be there** _

_**And I know I can count on you like four, three, two** _

_**You'll be there** _

_**'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah** _

Hermione just shook her head at her friend she was still shocked by the song he'd chosen as it was personal she could tell that by the words and it was a song about friends she was incredibly touched and continued to dance with him surprisingly, he wasn't that bad she could see him getting uncomfortable ''Lets lighten this up a bit, remember the tent.'' came Hermione's mischievous grin.

_**Oh, oh** _

_**Yeah, yeah** _

Harry couldn't help it, he threw his head back and laughed ''You're so on.'' and soon the dance turned into a funny and exaggerated dance everyone could see they were messing about especially when Harry was the one being twirled like the woman usually was, it was the smiles on their faces that seemed to draw everyone to them and was infectious and everyone found themselves smiling or laughing.

**_You'll always have a shoulder to cry on_ **

**_I'll never let go_ **

**_Never say goodbye_ **

**_You know you can_ **

Hermione slowed there energetic, funny dance down and rested her head on his shoulder just like the tent as the song come to an end and felt him do the same it took them back to the time in the tent. ''You're my best friend you know that don't you.''

''Of course, because...'' Harry then smirked and laughed when the lyrics began again finishing his sentence for him much to Hermione's amusement.

**_You can count on me like one, two, three_ **

**_I'll be there_ **

**_And I know I can count on you like four, three, two_ **

**_You'll be there_ **

**_'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_ **

Harry smiled as the song was coming to an end and stepped away lightly pleased with the happy smile and flushed look he knew that if he looked in the mirror he'd be in the same state.

_**Oh, oh** _

_**You can count on me 'cause I can count on you** _

As the song ended and they looked around they saw that everyone began cheering and clapping for them, but Harry and Hermione were too happy to be embarrassed.

Hermione smiled ''I love you.''

''I love you too, now come on I've done my dancing, I will have to dance one song with Ginny and then that's me done for the night and I don't have to dance again after tonight.''

''Until your wedding in a months time yeah.'' Hermione said smirking before she rushed towards her husband and friend with Harry chasing behind her.

Sirius smiled ''Are you terrorizing my wife Harry.''

''Me! I think it's the other way around thank you.''

''What did you say.'' Ginny asked amused

''Oh Harry was just saying that he wouldn't have to dance for the rest of the night once he danced one song with you at least for awhile anyway, So I kindly reminded him that his wedding was coming up in a months time.''

Ginny laughed and winked at Hermione ''Well come on husband lets go have that dance, then you can rest for a bit until the wedding of course, you could consider this dance as a practice for our wedding night.'' Ginny then pulled him towards the dance floor.

''HEY what happened to I can count on you and you'll be there.''

Hermione smirked ''I'm just being a friend because that's what friends are supposed to do whoa, whoa, oh, oh, yeah, yeah.'' Hermione quoted back some of the lyrics back to him much to her husbands amusement as they disappeared from sight.

Sirius grinned and kissed her ''Finally, I got my wife all to myself'' he was about to kiss her again when Kingsley's voice was heard calling him ''Great timing.''

''Sirius stop it.'' she said playfully smacking him on his velvet red clad chest

''I can't, I've been dying to have some alone time when can we leave.'' Sirius began to whine

''Soon we haven't even cut the cake, which I think we should do next.'' Hermione said rolling her eyes at her husbands lack of patience.

Sirius nodded, knowing that once the cake was cut they wouldn't have to stay too much longer and he could finally have his wife to himself when he got them to their honeymoon destination, a place Hermione still had no idea they were going it was his surprise, he knew she'd love it, he was taking her to Rome, and had booked theatre tickets for them to see her favourite play, Phantom of the Opera and Les Miserable which happened to be a play he liked as well. Which would be followed by a romantic picnic near the Roman Colosseum and a visit to the famous and popular Trevi Fountain. Yes, he'd gone all out to make this a great honeymoon for them both and he'd made sure to order the best room with a big bed because at night he planned to make good use of it.

''Hermione, Sirius, I just wanted to pass on my congratulations before you leave on your honeymoon sadly I will have to leave in a bit I got an early meeting with the American Prime minister, so I'm just saying my goodbyes.''

''Oh, thank you, and thank you for agreeing to officiate it for us, It meant a lot to have a friend do that for us especially with how busy you are.''

Kingsley smiled at Hermione ''Hermione it was my pleasure I was happy to be asked.''

''Right, well can you hang around for ten, were about to cut the cake if you can't it's fine Harry will see that everyone gets some cake.'' Sirius asked politely.

Kingsley chuckled ''I'm sure I can stay for another ten minutes or so.'' he said chuckling

Sirius grinned ''Great, I'll be back now love I'm just going to tell Lee to make the announcement.''

''Okay.'' Hermione said, smiling at his retreating form. Soon enough Hermione and Sirius had cut the beautiful wedding cake it was a five tier cake in a square shape, it was a jam and buttercream sponge with white icing on top, that had what looked like flowers trailing down the one side of the cake, the exact flowers that were in her bouquet and colour it even had the small silver balls that looked like diamonds embedded. The top was the best in her opinion there was a small altar and a bride and groom that was charmed to look like them and Sirius would dip her and kiss her before pulling her back up straight again, just like he did when he kissed her.

The cake was beautiful and everyone was talking about it. Hermione did the bouquet toss and Sirius removed the garter and threw it into the crowd like he was supposed to although he'd been a bit naughty and had brushed his fingers and quickly rubbed her clit, causing her to become aroused bit back a moan, he was paying her back for her teasing him at the dinner table before he quickly pulled out from under her dress with a shit eating grin.

Then, before they knew it Sirius had her in his arms and pulled out a bit of rope and activated the Port key ''Close your eyes.'' and she did only to then hear ''Open them.'' and she gasped in surprise, she was standing on the balcony and could see from the view they were in Italy more specifically Rome ''ROME'' Hermione asked in excitement.

Sirius grinned ''Yep, and we got a good two weeks ahead of us, now then wife, I think that a massive bath could do with a testing and so could the bed.''

Hermione turned and gave him a sly grin, knowing he'd chosen the best room she'd seen from the glance that the bath was sunken into the ground and like one giant hot tub that could fit three people in ''Come on then husband of mine, I think someone said I was to be punished.''

''Oh, you are going to be very punished Mrs Black.'' Sirius said with a sexy deep chuckle that promised many naughty things.

''I'm looking forward to it.'' and with a Squeal as Sirius picked her up, which was followed by the door slamming and her being pushed against the door, she couldn't stop smiling it was safe to say the honeymoon had well and truly started, she was married, and was going to get a punishment of a lifetime. And it was just the perfect ending to her perfect day, it was like Kingsley said their story was still theirs to write and she couldn't wait to get started on creating that book and making new chapters as Mrs Hermione Black and not Hermione Jane Granger.

**THE END**

**Songs: Amazed by Lonestar & You can count on me by Bruno Mars (I don't own these songs)**

**Author's Note:**

> Please review, and comment it would mean a lot.
> 
> I also hope you all enjoyed this extra, please go easy and no flames guys there's no need to be down right cruel think of peoples feelings not just mine, you don't know how it will effect that person
> 
> But until the next Snippet, stay safe.


End file.
